


Nero Has Issues

by SteelyBancho



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nesting, Parent/Child Incest, Post DMC5, Uncle/Nephew Incest, in which nero is going through demon puberty and having a hard time, nero grows a pussy, the twins have dick and puss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho
Summary: Nero is having a lot of issues. The only two people who would understand are in hell, until they aren't.(I'm not good at these)
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), mentioned past Nero/Credo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 253





	Nero Has Issues

To say Nero was a little confused about the last couple of months would have been an understatement. Finding out he had a family and an extremely dysfunctional one at that. Activating his trigger properly for the first time to stop said family from killing each other. Then having that family leave without much explanation about anything. Nero was more confused than he's ever been.

At first he tried to convince himself that he didn't care that his dad and uncle fucked off to hell for the foreseeable future. They were just pains in the ass anyway. But then things started changing.

He noticed first that Nico's cigarette smoke was disgustingly strong. He hates the smell to begin with and would always chastise her for smoking in his garage. But today it was stomach churning.

"You start smoking a new brand or something Nico? That shit fucking stinks." Nero held his nose shut but he could taste it in the air. He couldn't tell which was worse.

"The hell are you talkin’ about? It's the same kind as always. You're just a sensitive baby." She sticks her tongue out then blows the smoke in his face.

Nero's eyes and throat burn so he leaves Nico to tinker with the van. In the safety of the kitchen the smell is less sickening.

"Is everything okay Nero?" Kyrie spoke softly.

"Yeah, Nico's cigarette smoke was getting to me. It's really bad today." Nero leans against the counter closest to her. She smelled a lot better than the smoke. Like flowers and sweet soap.

"Really? It doesn't smell any different to me." Kyrie raised a brow "Are you feeling okay? I can make you some tea or coffee. Maybe it'll help."

"Sure, anything to get that scent out of my nose."

It had been sunny earlier so the kitchen light was off to save on the power bill but the sun had started to set. Kyrie turned on the overhead light and Nero swears he was blinded for a second. Jamming his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose in discomfort.

"Did you switch the light bulb Kyrie? It's really bright."

Kyrie frowns "No, I haven't." She turns the burner under the kettle on. "You might have a migraine, sit down and I'll grab you something."

Nero didn't complain too focused on not vomiting from the flurry of sensations. He succeeded in opening his eyes a crack, still incredibly sensitive. He can hear Kyrie in the other room shuffling around in the medicine cabinet. Nico dropped a wrench on the cement in the garage, his ears rung a bit from that. He can even hear the kids playing outside. He's never really had a migraine before, was it always this bad?

He closes his eyes to give them a rest from the overhead light. Unconsciously licking his lips. He pauses when he realizes he can taste Nico's cigarette smoke in the air. He wants to gag but suppresses it by setting his head on the table. The wood was cold despite how warm the rest of the room was.

Then he feels like he's been shot through the head. The usual loud obnoxious whistle of the kettle was amplified. He couldn't stop the shout that left his throat. He scrambles to cover his ears but it doesn't help. He tried to get up and move far away but he's unsteady and falls to the floor.

The kettle stops after Kyrie rushed back into the room, quickly taking it off the heat. "Nero-"

"Too loud." Nero mumbles still covering his ears.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the right medi-"

"Your voice. Too loud." Nero growls deep in his throat. He's never done that to Kyrie before. He immediately regrets it. He tries to open his eyes and look her in the eye to apologize but he can't will them to open. "Sorry..."

Kyrie frowns and reaches to rub his back. The touch feels like a lighting bolt. He jerks away instinctively and realizes he's become hyper aware of the clothes touching his skin. He can feel every scratch of the kitchen floor.

"Something's wrong." God it hurt his ears to talk.

"What's wrong Nero?" Kyrie does her best to whisper.

"Everything is too...too much." He wants to crawl into a hole. He feels sick to his stomach. He can taste the bile rising but never fully comes up his stomach.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Nero groans, he wants to throw something. Kyrie is quick to hush her.

"Let's get you upstairs." Kyrie speaks softly, only gently grabbing his arm to urge him up.

Nero does his best to open his eyes enough to see where he's walking. Hands still covering his ears. He can taste the oil and dirt on Nico's clothes as she helps Kyrie get him upstairs. He smells the smoke and Kyrie's anxiety.

Once they have him in the bed they are quick to close the blinds and shut off any lights. Nero shoves his head underneath the pillow. It's better than before.

"Nero." Kyrie whispers in a worried tone "What would you like me to do?"

"Need sleep." Is all he can manage.

So they leave him to rest. Hoping it would fade quickly.

It took two whole weeks to fade. So he stayed locked up in the room in the dark. During that time he figures his senses had become heightened. Most likely because he woke up to his true demonic potential and his body was trying to catch up. He just had to get better at tuning out any extra stimuli and he's good to go.

When he can finally eat breakfast with his family he feels a lot better. He supposes the plus side is that his food seems to taste better. Maybe that's why Dante liked pizza so much.

He also finds that physical touch still gives him sparks across his flesh. It doesn't hurt and honestly it feels too good when Kyrie brushes her fingers across his jaw. Her kisses make his head fuzzy. She seemed to realize this and kissed him more often.

They're in bed, getting heated for the first time in weeks. Every touch of her soft hands make Nero shiver. He can smell her arousal through her clothes and taste her blood beneath her skin. He only nibbles on her neck, making sure his teeth don't sharpen in his mouth.

Kyrie seems to be having fun making Nero gasp with every touch of her lips to his skin. She urges him to lay back on the bed. "I wonder if you're more sensitive down here too."

God his face felt like it was on fire. She was much different in bed. He lets her take off his underwear and spread his legs. As she settles to get to work, something catches her eye. Nero is about to ask if something is wrong when she presses her fingers to the flesh under his sac. And it gives with a wet sound. Her finger disappears as Nero yelps and backs away.

He puts his hand where Kyrie's hand was. He feels the slick coming out of him. The soft plump skin. He managed to bend himself to get a look.  
"You have got to be shittin' me."

\-----

"So let me get this straight you and the miss were about to get down and dirty but she discovered you have a coochie under your nuts?"

"Do you really have to call it that?" Nero groaned

"How did you not notice?" Nico lit her cigarette and took a long drag "I figured growing a new set of genitals would be...itchy."

"Everything was itchy and painful during those two weeks. How was I supposed to know?"

Nico took another puff and blew the smoke in his face. "Well, according to my freak daddy's notes. You're perfectly normal."

"What?" Nero spoke, exasperated by his friend's words. "How is any of this normal?"

"Demons are hermaphrodites. Male and female. I assume that goes for partial ones like you." She gives Nero a playful punch "Maybe you finally hit puberty." She laughs with a snort.

"Why am I friends with you?" He speaks but his mind is on to his next move figuring out this 'devil puberty'.

"Cause you love me." Nico puts her cigarette out "Oh and I already asked Trish bout' it awhile back cause I was curious. She's a manufactured demon so she doesn't have anything below the belt."

Which means the only people who could possibly understand were in hell. Nero put his head in his hands.

"Maybe Dante kept a journal or somethin'"

"You think that idiot cared enough to write about his demon puberty?" Nero scoffed.

"Well, you got any better ideas?"

"No."

\-----

It's been a few weeks since he's been staying at the main Devil May Cry office to dig through Dante's belongings to find anything. Taking jobs to make sure the bills were paid. Cleaning the disgusting mess the office had become. Not that it was in good condition when Dante left but the time that Lady and Trish were here made it worse. He never understood how any of them could live like this.

In his cleaning he found some things of Dante's more personal life. Of course he had the picture of his mother always on his desk. Now knowing that this woman was his grandma was an unreal feeling. There were also some smoke damaged photos and books but no journal in sight.

He did find a drawer next to Dante's bed. It had no lock but he couldn't open it, couldn't even bust it open. He guesses it's some kind of cantrip to seal something important away. But he didn't know how to break a seal like this. He'd have to see if the Order's old documents had any answers for that. A good thing he was going to see Kyrie after one more mission.

He comes back after the pretty short mission. Just some dumbass kids who thought it'd be funny to try and summon a demon. Thing was puny as hell and didn't get very far before he stomped on it. At least it paid good.

So opening the shop door he was expecting the still lightly grease smelling poorly lit front area.

What he was not expecting was his father and uncle unceremoniously passed out on the floor. Dante face down on the floor with his hand gripping Vergil's wrist. Vergil on his back with the Yamato gripped in his hand.

Nero tried his best to rouse them, even straight up hitting them, but both were sleeping like the dead. Hell he thought they were dead at first, they looked and definitely smelled it. But their chests rose in a slow steady rhythm.

Nero let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the phone.

"Hello you've reached Kyrie, sorry I can't make it to the phone right now. Please leave a message, bye."

"Hey Kyrie, something came up at the office I need to take care of so I won't be able to see you this weekend. Keep an eye on Nico for me."

Putting the phone back on the base he looked back to the two men on the floor. "The hell am I gonna do with you two?" Kneeling down to give Dante another good shove. Nothing. But it did kick up the awful smell coming off of him again.

"Whoo, maybe a bath would be good. I don't know how long you're gonna sleep but I can't stand you smelling like straight garbage."

Nero positioned himself to grab Dante to heave him up. He felt a little lighter than Nero remembered. Dante's fingers remained stubbornly attached to Vergil's wrist. So Nero summoned his wings to pick his father up as well to hold him against his back. Vergil was also surprisingly light.

Making his way to the bathroom and kicking the door open the two men he carried still gave no sign of waking up. He carefully set them down propped against the wall. Dante's grip on Vergil's wrist loosened enough for Nero to pry it the rest of the way off. Dante groaned at the loss of his brother's touch. Hand darting out again only to grip Nero's, a low growl coming from his throat.

"Hey, don't worry Vergil is still here. He's not going anywhere." Nero tried to keep his voice calm. It worked and Dante released his wrist falling limp again.

Nero turned the water on and began to fill the tub. Squirting one of the bath soaps the girls left in, very floral smelling. Coming back to the two men he figures he should start undressing Dante first. He wasn't sure if Vergil would suddenly wake and stab him yet. Dante's clothes were soaked and stained in blood. Impossible to tell whose or what. A thick layer of dirt and dried blood covers the rest of him. Making knots in his hair. God this was gonna be a pain.

The cloth peeled off of the older man's skin with a wet noise, blood congealed and dried in his chest hair. His boots were filled with god knows what. He'd have to throw most of this away, there is no possible way to clean this mess. Nero was kind of surprised Dante wore underwear, seemed more like a free balling kind of guy. Once the underwear was finally peeled off Nero nearly choked on his own spit.

Dante, underneath all that blood soaked wiry silver hair was a pussy. His dick was positioned where it should be but instead of balls there was a pussy. He let his curiosity get the better of him and spread the lips, definitely a human vagina. Dante makes a small sound like a sigh.

"Fuck." Nero muttered, pulling his hands away "So I guess it is a family thing..." But as he glanced at Vergil his curiosity grew more. He lifted Dante up and into the now overly full tub. The water running over, not that it mattered, the floor needed to be cleaned anyway. He made sure Dante was propped to sit up in the tub then turned to his father.

Vergil's hand was still firmly attached to Yamato. Brows knit in an uncertain expression, body somehow limp and tense at the same time. How in the hell was he supposed to get him to let go? He barely knew his father.

"Hey, Vergil. I need you to put down Yamato."

The fingers curled tighter.

"Vergil, nothing here will hurt you." Nero softens his voice, like when one of the kids has a nightmare "I will make sure no one will touch Yamato."

Vergil's brows knit again. He seems to sniff at the air before relaxing his grip. Nero hesitantly takes the sword and sets it on the floor near Dante's clothes.

Soon Vergil's clothes join the same pile. Nero takes note of how different his father is compared to Dante. Sure they were identical twins but they lead such different lives. Vergil had less bulk, more streamlined for speed. He had less body hair, it would probably make him easier to clean honestly. As he takes off his father's last piece of clothing he again sees the combination of genitalia. There is less of the wiry hair so Nero had a better view of what it looked like. So human but also unnatural in a way. They seemed to fit well together, maybe the two were born like this?

He stopped his exploration when a rumble came from Vergil's chest. Placing the man in the tub with his brother the twins immediately leaned into each other for support.

"You two always fight non-stop. I'm surprised that you would do this." Nero snorted, grabbing a wash cloth and getting to work. Scrubbing hard on their skin. They didn't seem to mind, very content actually. Both hummed with a calming energy that circled around the room.

The process of getting them clean was long and tiring. It took several washes to get their hair free of the dirt and grime. Nero's fingers would get stuck in the knots and earn a groan. Trying to maneuver them enough to clean every last crevice was made easier with his spectral arms but they were practically dead weight. When he was finally done the water was a disgusting reddy brown and covered the floor. He grabbed a few bigger towels and the twins, taking them to Dante's room. He'd clean up the bathroom later getting the two properly resting first was more important.

As Nero walks into the bedroom he hears a faint click. The pulse of energy surrounding the drawer of the nightstand faded. Laying a few towels out then placing them on the bed he turns his attention to the drawer. It opens with ease, the spell only worked when Dante was not home he guesses. Inside he finds a few bottles of Dante's favorite whiskey, some more burned photos, and a leather bound journal. Well he owed Nico twenty bucks now.

He looked back at the twins, now laying close, skin touching. Nero thinks maybe they got closer in hell. Vergil's hair hangs loosely on his face. Dante has once again wrapped his hand around Vergil's. Dante had a content smile on his face while Vergil seemed to finally relax. Nero pulled one of Dante's larger blankets out of the closet and tossed it over the two. He didn't feel like struggling to dress them right now. He puts the whiskey back in the drawer and heads back down to the main entrance.

Nero settled himself on the old couch. Taking the photos in hand first. They were in slightly better condition than the other ones. One of two small boys with silver hair. Another of their mother, her smile was warmer than the one on Dante's desk. The last photo was warped a bit from ageing and heat, but he could make out a tall figure with long white hair pushed back. This was his grandfather. Sparda had an ethereal beauty in his sharp features, the twins must have gotten the softer features from Eva. His eyes were sharp but held a soft gaze for the person behind the camera. An unfamiliar emotion bloomed in Nero's chest but pushed it down. It wasn't time to explore that yet.

He sets the photos aside in favor of the journal. The spine was worn and the leather had faded. Flipping it open he recognized Dante's handwriting and his faint scent lingering on the pages. The first few entries were about his time as Tony Redgrave. They were few and far between given the dates. The one after he turned 18 caught his attention.

"I remember mom telling us we were different. Dad said something about it too. I guess I was too young to really grasp it. But now I can't really ignore it. I wish I could ask them why, what to do. I'll have to dig through the rubble again to see if there is anything left behind."

A few months later he writes again.

"I didn't find any books or notes but I found Vergil. He was at the ruins of our old house looking for something too. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I kinda just hugged him without thinking. He even hugged back. He smelled so good. I'm not sure exactly how it happened but we ended up at a hotel nearby. We couldn't stop. I should feel sick about it but it felt so right. He was just like me, like we've always been. Taking everything from each other.  
He told me that we were like our father, that demons were weird in the genital department. That all demons could have kids. I had asked if we could, he wasn't sure. We're half human, there's no one else like us."

Nero put the journal down. His uncle and father... Maybe he should have grabbed the whiskey from the drawer. Dante was right he should have felt wrong, but even so that new part of him clenched with interest. Fuck.

Maybe he should clean the bathroom. The journal can wait while the thoughts stew in his head.  
\-------

When the floor is sparkling Nero sighs in relief. It took him almost two hours to get the grime out of the tub and tiles. He just hoped it didn't clog any pipes.

His thoughts traveled back to the twins. He had peeked in before and they were still sound asleep, holding each other. Nero became overly aware of their mixing scents. So enticing, sickenly so.

He shook his head, he needed to clean up now. His shower is quick as he ignores any thoughts of his uncle and father. When he's back down stairs feeling a lot cleaner the phone rings.

"Devil May Cry."

"Nero? Is everything okay?"

Nero relaxes his shoulders he didn't even realize were tense "Yeah, everything is alright Kyrie. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"You did sound stressed in your message."

"Well, Dante and Vergil decided to finally come back. But I guess it took a lot out of them? They're out cold right now."

"Nero.. h-" Kyrie is cut off and the phone dropped before "Dante and Vergil are back!?"

Nero growled at the voice "Nico, the fuck is your problem!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? This is vital information to know especially considering your coochie problem."

"Don't call it that!" Nero felt his skin heat up. Voice picking up a few octaves.

"Don't be such a prude, did you get anything out of them?"

"No, cause they're passed the fuck out." Nero tried to cool his frustration "All I got out of them was groans and growls while cleaning them up."

"And well, what was between their legs???"

"Like that's any of your business! Put Kyrie back on the phone."

"Fine, be that way pussy boy."

Before he can bark anymore anger at her the phone is shuffled back into Kyrie's hands "I'm sorry Nero she snuck up on me."

Nero felt his anger cool "It's fine, I know how Nico is."

"Are you going to be okay? Taking care of them until they wake up?" God her voice was so soothing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If I need any help you'll be the first one I'll call. I love you, Kyrie."

"I love you too, Nero."

When Nero hangs up the phone he feels the day finally weigh on him. Time to sleep now, everything else can wait for tomorrow. Too bad he's stuck with the couch. Dante should have more blankets somewhere around here. Nero was kind of surprised by how many blankets Dante stashed around his shop since he never seemed to use them. There should be one behind the couch.

"Score." Nero smirked getting settled in. The old leather of the couch stuck to his skin but it would work for now, he just wanted to sleep.

\----

Nero woke to a bang from upstairs. His feet carried him there before he really woke up. When he finally rubbed the sleep from his eyes he looked around Dante's bedroom.

Dante was on the floor in all his nude glory, he should really put underwear on them at least. Vergil was curled up in the blanket. Both were still sound asleep.

"How long are you two gonna sleep? Honestly." He digs through the dresser and finds a couple pairs of Dante's boxers. "Can't have you two be naked the whole time, you'll scar somebody." Nero wanted to say "me" but a part of him was too interested in their nude forms to be disgusted.

He hoists Dante back up on the bed and detangles Vergil from the blanket, earning a few low growls. Slipping the underwear on them was a lot easier than he thought. Though he might have struggled to keep his eyes off their crotches. He hopes they wake up soon, in the meantime he needs coffee.

With the fresh cup in hand he picks the journal up again. The next few entries are Dante detailing his short time with Vergil. A lot of it being mostly a description of their extremely taboo affair. They had some sort of falling out because Vergil left and a year later Temen-ni-gru sprouted out. Vergil at some point met Nero's mother in that year. He'd have to ask about her.

The next one talks about Mallet Island. Nero remembers hearing about it somewhere. The entry is garbled and incoherent. But it was clear that Dante had killed Vergil. Trish had once mentioned that Dante was a lot more torn up about losing his brother then he let on. Nero could tell an alcoholic when he saw one.

The entries stop for a long time, only starting again years later.

"I can't fucking believe that asshole. He had a kid! He didn't even tell me. Did he even know? Was it with some girl? Or did he?"

For some reason it didn't occur to Nero that Vergil could be his mother. He shook the thought from his head and continued to read.

"Nero said he was an orphan. After all this time and being dead he still causes trouble. At least the kid seems to have a good head on his shoulders.  
God he looks so much like him. It hurts not to tell him but it's for the best if he doesn't know. Maybe in the future."

Nero huffed at the end. Why the hell did Dante ever think it was okay to not tell him? Nero deserved to know he actually had a living family. Maybe when they finally woke up he'd knock Dante out again.

Again there's a huge gap in between. Dante never could be consistent in anything.

"Nero, if you ever read this then I'm probably dead. Had the lock set to break if... When I kick the bucket. I don't plan on coming back from this mission. I got this feeling that it's the end for me...and him. Your dad, Vergil, I really should have told you before. But there's not much to really say about that now. Hopefully you live a better life than I ever could.  
Stay safe, and be good Nero."

Nero set the journal down, he always had a feeling Dante had a death wish during that mission. Like he wasn't fighting to win. Nero felt pressure behind his eyes but shook it away. Damn Dante could be super sentimental when he wanted to. But as much as he needed some of that information it's not exactly what he was looking for. He really was different from the twins. Being demonic was second nature to them. They were born a perfect mix.

Nero was mostly human. His demon heritage only surfaced in the last few years. His body was doing it's best to adapt to the new changes but it felt wrong. His mind couldn't accept the new parts as his own.

Nero ran his fingers through his hair, stopping at his neck to work out a kink. Maybe he should see if Dante had an extra mattress or something, this couch was gonna kill him if he slept on it again.

He gulps down the rest of his coffee and makes his way to the spare room Dante used to hold stuff. And by hold stuff, mostly just shoving shit in there and forgetting about it. Nero had organized some of it. Being very careful around any devil arms and artifacts his uncle left lying around. His organization of it paid off as he dug out an old twin mattress without too much trouble. It was musty and had a tear in it but it would be better than that lumpy couch.

As he drags the mattress past the bedroom he pauses. Catching the mixed scent of the twins, something was so alluring about it. More so than before. It wasn't harsh like the demons he usually fought. And it didn't have the same bite that Trish had. He finds himself moving without thinking again. Dragging the mattress in to set it up in the corner.

"Might be good to sleep in here. Just in case you two fight in your sleep." Nero mumbles to himself. Pulling out some extra pillows and blankets. Seriously why did Dante have all of these? Nero didn't realize how many he pulled out until the mattress got lost in the pile of fabric. "Why did I?" He shakes his head "Well it'll probably make it more comfortable."

With his sleeping arrangements set for tonight Nero thought he might as well continue cleaning the spare room. Dante sure as hell wasn't gonna do it.

\------

"Did you seriously take all my blankets?"

Nero blinks the sleep from his eyes. Dante stretched with a loud groan and several popping joints before sitting up. Nero was gonna get up and chew him out but his fortress of pillows was too warm.

"So what if I did." Nero grumbles "You two took the big bed so it's only fair." Nero finally pried himself out of his blankets "Is he awake yet?"

Dante only smirked before lightly smacking his brother on the rear "Verge, get up."

"No."

"C'mon, your son wants you."

There's a deep sigh as Vergil sits up himself, stretching as he did. Once he lands eyes on his son he lifts a brow. "Curious."

Nero growled "The hell you looking at me like that for?"

"Dante, Nero is nesting."

"Well who wouldn't with two strong specimens like us nearby." Dante winked at his nephew.

"What are you two talking about?" Nero's brain finally began to turn its gears as the twins talked amongst themselves. It clicked and Nero buried his head in his hands. "Oh my fucking god."

He was nesting so he could mate with his dad and uncle and didn't even realize it.

"I'm surprised he even has the urge, given he's mostly human."

"Maybe it's like demon puberty? I remember wanting to nest so bad every couple of months when I was younger."

That explains the blankets and pillows. "Hey." God his voice cracked "Assholes since you seem keen on talking about it why don't you tell me. What is going on with me?"

"Well you see kid when a mommy demon and a daddy demon love each other very-" Dante was cut off by the back of Vergil's hand smacking him in the throat.

"Do not patronize him, Dante, this is an important matter." Vergil runs his hands through his hair, making himself look more like Nero remembered him. How did he get his hair to do that?

"Nero, what you are experiencing is normal for a maturing devil. Building a suitable nest and finding a mate are natural." Vergil rests his chin between his finger and thumb in thought "It is strange you would do it though. Have you experienced any changes?"

Was Vergil always this talkative? It's the most Nero has heard his voice, it was making his throat dry.

"Well my senses are heightened. Everything was too loud, too bright, just too much in general." His face and neck flush pink. "And my body decided to grow a new...part?"

Dante and Vergil share a look. "Well, let's see it kid."

Nero was going to voice a complaint but it died in his throat. Their eyes were locked on him and every movement he made. He shifts in his nest to shimmy out of his boxers. With the garment tossed aside he spread his legs and moves his balls aside.

Dante whistled "Damn, you weren't kidding." He moves out of the bed and towards his nephew. Kneeling down to get a closer look. "It's kinda cute."

"S-shut up!" Nero kicks out but feels that new part twitch at the compliment. "It's weird, it doesn't feel right."

"We would not know how that feels." Vergil makes his way to his brother's side "We were born this way. Though, perhaps we can make you feel more...comfortable with it."

Dante cracks a smile on his face at his twin's words "Sounds like a good idea, have you used it yet?"

"No! Of course I haven't! I can't bring myself to even look at it and I couldn't ask Kyrie to! It's embarrassing that she was the first one to even notice it!" Nero tugged a blanket over his face and pressing his knees together "Seriously how couldn't I notice I grew a fucking pussy?!"

Nero feels a warm hand on his knee. The thumb rubbing a soothing circle into the skin.

"It's okay kid, being part demon is weird. But we'll help you get used to it."

Nero peeked out of his cover. The two were looking expectantly. The moral complications had not escaped him but they would be the most knowledgeable in the subject. He wasn't expecting a hands on lesson, his body yearned for it though. "Guess I have no choice huh?" He spreads his legs again, putting himself on full display for his family. He hides underneath the blanket again and says "Go for it." He hates how his voice shakes.

He hears a quiet squabble between the two before a hand returns to his leg sliding gently down to his thigh. The fingertips are heavily calloused, scraping the soft flesh of his inner thigh. He was about to peek to see which one had taken lead when he felt the telltale scratch of Dante's beard as the older demon kissed his thigh.

"Don't be so tense, kid. Relax." Dante purred, traveling lower. His breath brushing over Nero's balls. The young devil's dick twitches with interest and his pussy aches. "I'm kinda jealous you have balls. They're so manly."

"You have testicles, they are in your body. Next to your ovaries." Vergil speaks clinically but his voice is low as well. Another hand joining Dante's on his body, tracing his hip to slide under his shirt. Slim rough fingers counting his ribs. A shiver travels up Nero's spine.

"You sound so sexy." Dante chuffed sarcastically. Vergil growls back.

"Will you tw-!" Nero's words die in his throat as Dante takes his member in his mouth is a swift motion. "F-fuck."

The sound is wet and sloppy. Nero moans at the wet heat of his uncle's mouth. Dante was good at this. His breath hitches when a finger grazes his now soaking lips. When did he get so wet?

Dante pulls off with a pop making Nero whine. "Nero you can't hide the whole time."

Nero tugs the blanket tighter around himself. Dante retaliates by grabbing his nephew's hips and dragging him forward so his crotch was in Dante's face. Vergil tugged the blanket free from his son's grip as Dante plunged his tongue into Nero's dripping folds.

"Wait! That's too much!"

Dante responded by delving deeper. Vergil gives a small laugh.

"You eat him out like a starved animal." The older twin shifts and settles himself behind Nero, holding his son's head in his lap. Nero feels his erection on the back of his neck.

Dante pulls away again, Nero's juices cling to his beard in thick strings. "Can't help myself, brother. He tastes like you."

"May I have a taste?" Vergil purrs.

Nero watched as the twins messily kissed above him, trading his slick between them. He whines at how that made his stomach burn for more. He bucks his hips in Dante's grip. They break the kiss and the devil hunter gives Nero a playful smile before inserting two fingers.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird...want more." He gasps as Dante curls his fingers inside to hit just the right spot. Is this how Kyrie feels when they're together? Another finger slides in and hits the spot again making Nero cum. Tightening around Dante's fingers as he sees white. "Fuck! Dante!"

When his body finally relaxes and his vision clears he sees Vergil licking Dante's fingers clean.

"I think he's ready."

"Ready?" Nero puffs weakly trying to catch his breath. Not given an answer as he's turned around to face his father. Dante's erection now poking his back.

"It is only right that I mate you first. You are mine." Vergil states it like it was a given. Nero would retaliate but his limbs feel like jello.

Nero watches his father shift out of his underwear tossing them aside. He has a clear view of the hard shaft and just below the base he sees the slick leak down his muscular thigh.

"I will teach you all you need to know about your new...changes." Vergil traces his hand down Nero's stomach. Pressing just above his navel, his brows raising in interest. "Let us start."

Nero tenses when he feels the head brush his folds. The fingers were too much for him, what was a dick gonna do to him. He hisses as the head pops in. Vergil's chest rumbles above him, pushing in deeper.

"W-wait it's too much." Nero gasped feeling his walls stretch to accommodate the intrusion.

"He's almost there hold on." Dante's chest rumbles much the same way as his brother's. His hands holding Nero's close to his body so he didn't squirm away.

Nero watched and whimpered as his father hilted himself inside. Nero never felt this full before. A lot different than his times with Credo. Or even when he let Kyrie peg him. It was a strangely pleasant feeling that made Nero shiver. "Vergil..." Nero shuttered out

A soft "Nero." Leaves his lips before moving his hips sliding in and out of his son with ease. Slick dripping down between their legs.

"Fuck!" Nero moans out clawing at Dante's arms. Every time his father thrust he would hit something deep within him. It hurt but Nero craved that pain in some carnal part of his brain. "Wh-what is going on?"

"Do you feel it Nero?" Vergil placed his hand on Nero's lower stomach "You might not have noticed but your body grew a womb." A smile tugs at the older twins lips "It aches does it not?"

Nero feels it, a deep itch he can't scratch. Vergil can though. He presses his heels into Vergil's back, bucking his hips to get deeper.

"You probably were too concerned with the outer part you didn't even consider the inner workings." Dante chuckled "I wonder..."

Nero's brain tried to focus on the implications of their words but it was too focused on getting more.

"Speak your mind brother."

"Maybe Nero could get pregnant." Dante purred, stroking Nero's hair. Nero almost didn't hear the words, too lost in his father's movements.

"Wh-what? Pregnant?" Nero scoffed "There's..."

"There is always a possibility, my dear Nero." Vergil leaned down to bite the flesh of Nero's neck. Tasting the blood that flowed while Nero hissed. "You taste like you are ovulating. Ripe and ready." Voice lowering into a pleased growl.

Nero tried to catch his breath "Wait, this-!" Cut off by a particularly rough thrust. "Listen dammit!"

"You wanted to know how this worked right?" Dante smiles leaning down to press his lips against Nero's. Nero melts at his uncle's warmth mixed with his own taste. "We should see if anything is possible."

"But-" Nero protested, but was cut off by Vergil taking his own chance to kiss his son. More aggressive than his brother. There seemed to be a little jealousy mixed in. Jealous of who Nero couldn't tell.

"Let the kid speak, Verge." Dante runs his fingers through Vergil's hair to sooth him.

Vergil reluctantly pulls back, licking his lips. The look in his eyes makes Nero's stomach burn. Vergil slows down and grinds his hips and it's starting to make him dizzy, did he cum again and not notice it? Everything below his waist feels pleasantly numb and on fire at the same time.

"I don't- know about this." Nero groans "I get wanting to know-ah! But this is a lot."

"It's better if you find out now with us than with some nasty demon, right?" Dante's smile was reassuring and Nero thinks it would be better, at least with the twins he'll be fine...safe.

Good mates, strong. The more carnal part of his brain sings. Nero can't fight the allure of his instincts anymore.

"Okay." He speaks meekly but presses his legs to bring Vergil closer. Hands gripping on to Dante's arms. "P-please."

Vergil's lips pull into a smile. "Good boy."

Nero's legs shake at his father's words. Whatever he wanted to say vanished in his throat with a whimper. Vergil grazed his lips and teeth on Nero's neck. Hands gripping his son's hips hard, returning to his aggressive pace from before. Behind Nero Dante purrs excitedly. Hands moving to grab the young hunter's legs to hike them up higher, closer to his head. Nero moaned at being practically folded in half, pussy pounded greedily by his father.

"Fuck!" Nero's words slur.

"You're such a good boy for us, Nero." Dante coos. "I can't wait my turn to fill you up." He smiles as Nero whines.

Vergil growls deep in his throat. Biting at Nero's neck to draw his attention back to him. Nero released Dante's arms in favor of clawing Vergil's back. Thin lines of blood beading from the quickly healing wounds.

"I-I can't-" Nero chokes out "F-father!" He's not sure what possessed him to say that but Vergil responds with a rumble of his chest and a rough kiss.

As Vergil thrusts deep Nero feels him tense pressing himself as close as possible. The sudden searing heat filling him throws him off guard. Vergil was coming, fully intent on breeding his son. It made the carnal part of Nero's brain cry out. Holding his father as close as he could, coming again.

"Yes, breed me! Please father!" He cries out.

Dante cards his fingers through Vergil's hair "Let it all out Verge."

Vergil growls low in his throat, biting at Nero's neck. Greedily drinking the blood that flowed out. He releases with a sigh, like someone who had a long sip of water. Nero feels Vergil slip out of him and his seed spills. The feeling is wonderful to one part of his brain and disgusting to the other.

He doesn't have much time to rest when the twins switch places.

"Thanks for making this nice and wet for me Verge." Dante smirks giving Nero no time protest, not that he would have.

"Shit..." Nero shivers feeling Dante slide in with ease. More of Vergil's release being pushed out of him he can't stop the whine that leaves his throat.

"Worry not Nero, we'll go again. I'll make sure you stay full with my seed." Vergil purrs.

"God that shouldn't be hot." Nero groans.

"He's got that effect on people." Dante jokes and jerks his hips "But now it's my turn."

Nero at first thinks Dante is a little more gentle than his brother but that's proven wrong as he slams his dick right into the side of his cervix. He doesn't give Nero much time to breath or think.

Dante growls "Let's try this, kid. I think you'll like it."

Dante flips Nero on his side, straddling one leg and hiking the other one over his shoulder. Nero could feel Dante's slick drip down on his thigh. He keens at the new angle twisting his head back finding it in Vergil's bare lap.

Vergil's dick seems sated for now but Nero can smell the arousal from below. Nero's mouth watered.

"Father..." Nero spoke, voice shaking with Dante's thrusts. Arms coming to urge his father to move how he wanted. Vergil got the hint and gave his son full access to his dripping slit.

Nero drank down Vergil's slick like he was parched. The taste was bitter sweet but delicious. Vergil purred stroking Nero's hair, pressing on the back of his skull to urge him to eat him out.

Nero groaned tongue buried in Vergil as Dante slammed into him. He definitely wasn't gonna walk right after this.

"God Nero, your pussy is just as good as your old man's." Dante chuckled "Always trying to suck me dry. You really want that baby don't you?"

Nero wines, hating now that being breed has most likely become a fetish for him. "Y-yes. I want it." Came his muffled reply.

"Always such an honest kid. I love that about you." Dante nips at Nero's neck trying to find just the right spot "I'll give you what you want, always. No questions asked." Dante's voice was low and heavy. Nero moaned into his father's folds as Dante sank his teeth into him.

The rush of hot come flowing into him again made Nero shiver. His whole body felt over stimulated and numb at the same time.

Vergil seemed to be enjoying his brother's attempt to impregnate his son. "My turn again, dear Nero."

\-------

Nero isn't sure how long they were fucking but he's positive that if he was fully human he would have been fucked to death. He passed out at some point and awoke to Dante buried deep in Vergil. Looking to be several rounds in judging by the steady stream of Dante's load dripping out of his father.

Dante sees his nephew wake and gives a playful wink. "Verge, how about we give Nero some siblings?"

"Quiet." Vergil purred.

Nero decided to curl back up into his nest. He's had enough for one day. He had to think.

How does he explain this to Kyrie?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this. There might be a continuation but its not gonna be as horny....maybe.


End file.
